La paga por ser Observadora
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: TRADUCCION: Ginny hizo la apuesta y recolectara sus ganancias por la felicidad de su amiga. HG/VK Autor a original: LayDCardinal


**La paga por ser observadora**

Autor(a) original: LayDCardinal

* * *

Ginny observo a su hermano ridiculizarse durante varios años por la chica, y lo estaba hacienda de nuevo hoy. No que eso no era, enormemente, tremendamente entretenido, pero mientras mas lo hacia, más ella sentía, bueno, pena por el.

Pasaron dos años desde su graduación de Hogwarts que hasta pasando los años sus reencuentros no cambiaban mucho. La familia aún se reunía, los huéspedes se movían de un lado para otro. Lo cual le hacia recordar de los años que ella compartió con sus amigos.

Ginny recordó los años cuando ella y sus amigos hacían apuestas sobre quien terminaría al lado de quien en ese mes, y más importante quien se casaría con quien. Nunca fallaba que Hermione Granger terminara en varias de esas apuestas.

Para el ojo novato como el de Patil, parecía inevitable que Hermione terminaría con Ron. Ginny descubrió que sería una mujer muy rica si tuviera un knut por cada vez que alguien mencionara la obvia pasión entre ellos, pero ella siempre supo que la relación no iría a ningún lado. Bueno, a ningún lugar placentero

Aunque también era por que conocía a Hermione bastante bien, y Ginny sabía lo que Hermione necesitaba incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera. Hermione era brillante al punto de fastidiar a veces, así que no había manera alguna de que una relación que requería peleas todo el tiempo fuera a funcionar. Incluso en Hogwarts las discusiones de Ron y Hermione sobre aún las más pequeñas cosas eran legendarias. No, Hermione necesitaba ser cuidada. No que ella lo admitiera, pero la gente esperaba que siempre estuviera en control de cualquier situación.

Ginny imaginaba que su amiga se volvería loca eventualmente si siempre se le pidiera ser la considerada en una relación, la responsable, la que tenía que hacer que la relación evolucionara a tomarse de las manos.

Tristemente, Ginny sabía que su hermano no cumplía con ninguno de esos requisitos. No es que fuera nada malo, pero eso le daba razones para no apostar en esa pareja. Así que, ella espero hasta que tuviera una apuesta decente que hacer.

Entonces llego el torneo de los tres magos, y Ginny supo que estuvo en lo correcto todo el tiempo. No es que lo estuviera presumiendo a cada momento, ni gritándolo a todos lados.

Mientras Ron se deprimía y se volvía fastidioso, ahí estaba Viktor entre las sombras. Ginny observo todo desarrollarse con placer, ya que ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Tal vez era por que Viktor era mayor, tal vez era por ser maduro, o tal vez Ginny pensó, que era por el hecho de que no hablaba mucho ingles, pero jugo bien sus cartas.

Ginny lo noto cuando empezó a acechar la biblioteca. Miraba a su amiga de manera discreta por meses. Tanto tiempo, que Ginny comenzó a perder su fe en él. Empezando a pensar que el era como todos los demás chicos, unos payasos.

Un día Ginny vio con alegría como el se separaba de los hombres de Durmstrang e hizo su jugada. Con solo una silaba fuera de lugar, invito a su mejor amiga al baile. Ginny recordó casi riéndose fuerte al ver la expresión de Hermione. La sorprendió enormemente. Y en vez de sonrojarse Viktor la espero. Su paciencia como buscador claramente brillando y casi un minuto después Hermione proceso el momento y le dio un suave si al rey del quidditch.

Uno podía decir que el resto era historia, pero no fue así. La pareja tuvo sus momentos en los siguientes meses, pero fue en esos meses donde Ron metía la pata y Viktor brillaba.

Su amiga fue literalmente deslumbrada. Viktor, no podía mantener el ritmo intelectual de Hermione, pero no muchos podían. Le cocinaba su cena en las cocinas de Hogwarts, en la manera muggle. En lo cual Ginny no le veía nada especial, pero Hermione floto en el aire por una semana ya que Viktor se había tomado el tiempo de averiguar sus platillos favoritos y hacerlos el mismo. Le enseño a Hermione como disfrutar viajes sencillos en una escoba, unos sin los trucos peligrosos que el hacia en los juegos. Lo cual era bastante romántico, incluso para los cínicos de Hogwarts. También le enseño a bailar, cuando Hermione había admitido que no sabía y que no era la persona con más gracia en el mundo. Viktor era todo paciencia, y cuando llego el baile; la pareja brillo en la pista de baile.

Viktor le dio a la vida de su amiga una dimensión nueva, una dimensión sin dramas complicados, y eso fue lo que le hizo ganar a la chica.

Ahora, años después Viktor siguió siendo el hombre firme que siempre fue con Hermione. Era brutalmente protectivo con ella, tanto así que la prensa en Bulgaria dejo a la pareja en paz. Viktor, Ginny usualmente notaba con apreciación, tomaba las cosas como eran. Aún la mirada asesina de Ron no le hacia efecto alguno. Viktor no necesitaba ser aplacado y ahora podía mantener cualquier conversación…en inglés. Por supuesto no era realmente necesario desde que Hermione, siendo Hermione; empezó a aprender Búlgaro desde el cuarto año. En serio, Búlgaro. Era a veces fastidioso lo rápido que ese cerebro suyo trabajaba, Ginny concluyó.

Muchos pensaron que Viktor era demasiado aburrido para Hermione pero también quien querría discutir por el resto de sus vidas. Discutir por decisiones a cada momento. Francamente la idea era fastidiosa, y probablemente haría que le salieran canas a cualquier chica; según la manera de pensar de Ginny.

Así que mientras veía a toda la familia interactuar entre si, supo que había hecho la apuesta correcta en el colegio. Y después de esta noche, pensó con una sonrisa al ver el anillo de diamantes de Hermione y a su sonriente prometido búlgaro, que tenía mucho dinero que recolectar.

¡Apostar 1000 galones en ese búlgaro hace años iba a darle enormes recompensas!

* * *

Dejen reviews


End file.
